1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the transmission of digital objects in a data transmission network.
2. Information
Information exchange mechanisms using the Internet have been available for free for many services. To forward information from a source node to a destination node, one or more intermediary parties may forward the information over at least a portion of a path coupling the source node to the destination node. Such intermediary parties typically own, lease, control and/or operate equipment such as routers and/or the like for forwarding information according to a network protocol such as the Internet Protocol. The intermediary parties incur substantial costs in the deployment, maintenance and operation of equipment for the purpose of forwarding information to a destination node.